fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith (DDB)
Lilith is a character in appearing in the Doom Dome Battle, being a boss in the first game and promoted to playable in the second installment. She appears playable again in Warriors of Babylon. She is the ex-wife of Adam and in a complicated relationship with Lucifer with who she has a son named Rokukai. Gameplay Lilith is quite a strong demon, perhaps even the strongest. She possesses flight, and mostly hovers above the ground. Her attacks are swift, enhancing her slashes, tail swipes and kicks, with dark energy. She can slightly manipulate this dark energy as well. She is able to transform into a serpent for several of her attacks, which makes her hitbox rather small. She has laser eyes, and can inflict curse on the opponent. She holds the powers of sins as well and sometimes manifests them as an attack. Her Doom Attack is Sinning Serpent in Doom Dome Battle 2. She transforms into a huge serpent and wraps herself around the opponent, choking them nearly to death. When they almost lose consciousness she swings the opponent from left to right on the ground before throwing them up and letting them fall into her deadly fangs, before spitting them out again. If KO'd their corpse is spit out instead. In Warriors of Babylon her Doom Attack is Pandora Unleashed. She conjures Pandora's Box and sucks the player inside of it, as well as herself. Here she unleashed the attacks of all the evil upon the opponent. Afterwards Lilith lands a final hit as a giant serpent, throwing them out of the box followed by her. If KO'd the opponent simply dissolves with the final blow of Lilith. Story History When the Earth was created by the Higher Intelligence, Lilith was put alongside Adam as the first two humans on Earth. Even though they were equals, Adam supressed Lilith, something she disliked. She became quickly estranged with Adam, but found new love in the form of Lucifer whom she met later. She decided to leave her human form behind and shed new skin as a demon, a succubus to be exact, changing her appearance drastically. Once she discovered that Adam now had Eve, and two children, she became envious. She set-up that Cain killed Abel, by latching her evil onto Cain, and also poisoned Eve after seducing her to take a bite from the forbidden fruit. With the Garden of Eden gone, and Earth being reset because of her actions, she decided to have children with Lucifer. Rokukai was born, and her maternal powers manifested, making Lilith much stronger than she was before, even making her a threat to the entire Earth. Lucifer feared her and made a deal with Michael to lock her up in Pandora's Box and put her on a save location where no one would find her. With the flaming sword they succeeded in locking her up. Doom Dome Battle During the events the first game, Rokukai is desperately looking for his mother when the way to Earth is opened up. The box mysteriously ended up at Bibo the Clown's place, found by his bipolar criminal side. Mai and Barbatos get their hands on it but later run into Mephistopheles, Prince Bucksalot and Rokukai, the latter opening the box and freeing his mom. Lilith took Rokukai to the Illuminati HQ where Lucifer was. Upon arrival she killed Ladilika. Lucifer request they'd talk outside, and after a fierce battle they make amends and go back to living together as a family. Doom Dome Battle 2 Now that her status as queen of the Underworld is back, Lilith begins to pose a threat again. During the story she tries to rise in power in the Underworld again, eventually going against Lucifer and knocks him from the throne, gaining the alleagance of Paimon in the process. When she heard of Rokukai being in danger she went after him, and saved him, as well as Prince Bucksalot from Dracula. Noting her prescence Adam hunted Lilith down and when he thought he had her defeated, Lilith was saved by Paimon. At some point Lucifer, Michael, Yggdrasil and Dracula came together to lure Lilith to them, and lock her up in Pandora's Box again. Dracula lured her by threatening Rokukai. She then was put into the box by Lucifer and Michael. Yggdrasil sent the box to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon afterwards, so she would pose no threat to the Earth. Warriors of Babylon Upon everyone's arrival, the host of the game in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon revealed Pandora's Box had been sent to him and releases Lilith as a suprise final combatant in the games. References *Her character is based on the same Lilith who is the lover of Satan in Jewish mythology. *Her appearance is based on a snake, which references to the snake that seduced Eve to eat the apple in the Bible. *She was trapped in a box which is Pandora's Box from Greek mythology. **Pandora was also the first human created by the Gods in Greek mythology, similar to how Lilith is the first woman created in this universe. Gallery LilithBabylong.png|As she appears in Warriors of Babylon LilithDDB.png|Lilith Lilith - Swap.png|Palette Swap Lilith - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: Garden GIrl LilithProfile.png|Profile Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Demons Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Immortals